


Thank You For Being a Friend

by musikurt



Category: Magic Mike (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Adam, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has been trying to find the perfect way to let Mike know he appreciates him - when something suddenly comes to mind, he has no idea just how perfect it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You For Being a Friend

Adam looked across the cab of the truck at Mike. He still could not believe his luck. In the few short weeks since their chance meeting on the construction site, Mike had done more for him than most other people in his life. They barely knew each other and Mike took him under his wing; Mike looked out for him, and he was truly grateful.

When Mike first pushed him out onto the stage, he wasn't sure what to think. He had figured he'd be upset with him at the end of the night, but it was almost as though Mike saw something in him he hadn't seen in himself. He'd worked many odd jobs over the previous few years, and none of them were quite right. But even considering that, it never would have occurred to him to seriously think of dancing as a career.

Adam had spent the past few days trying to think of what he could do to truly show his appreciation for Mike. Nothing he could think of truly did justice in repaying the gift Mike had given him. He was paying for his share of gas in Mike's truck - which was only fair since Mike so willingly drove him back and forth from the club. But that wasn't a gift, either - it was a payment for services rendered. And with that thought, a light bulb seemed to go off in his head.

"You know I appreciate everything you've done for me," Adam said as he turned the dial to lower the volume on the radio. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

Mike gave him an awkward grin. "Pretty sure you've done quite a bit for yourself, too, you know."

"No, really," Adam insisted. "I mean it." He slowly moved his left hand across the seat and onto Mike's thigh.

Mike tensed. "Kid, what are you doing?"

"Showing you just how much I appreciate it," Adam answered with a smile and slid his hand up the fabric of Mike's jeans until he could feel the outline of his cock.

"I'm not gay," Mike replied, shaking his leg as though it was an attempt to free it from Adam's grasp.

"Neither am I." Adam moved his hand up to Mike's waist and unbuckled his belt. "That's just how much I appreciate you."

Mike swerved the truck into the other lane as Adam's fingers pushed under the waistband of his jeans. "Kid, you don't have to do this."

"I want to." Adam placed his other hand on the button of Mike's blue jeans and slowly unfastened them as a smile broadened across his own face. "So, just let me? Consider it a gift?"

Mike heard Adam pull down his zipper and felt the fabric of his boxers pull off of his (admittedly semi-hard) cock. He wasn't really sure how to respond to the situation. He liked fooling around in the car and road head as much as the next guy, but he never considered doing it /with/ the next guy. Adam unclicked his seat belt and leaned over to get a better look at Mike's exposed cock. "Nice," he whispered with a nod.

"Look, Adam, I--"

"Shh." Adam put a finger to Mike's mouth. "No more talking. For either of us." Adam repositioned himself so he could get his head between Mike's arms and lap. He'd never given a guy head before, but he'd received more than his own fair share, causing him to feel uniquely qualified and confident he could get the job done.

Mike shuddered as he felt Adam's mouth around his dick. It was soft and warm, a familiar feeling. He wasn't sure why he'd expected a man's mouth to feel any different, but he had. He was definitely pleased to be proven wrong in this case and his reservations about the situation began to fade, the more Adam worked his face up and down Mike's shaft.

Adam pulled Mike's jeans and underwear toward his knees so he could massage his left inner thigh while he worked. He slid his other hand up under Mike's shirt and teased his right nipple. "Mmm," Mike let out a few soft moans and closed his eyes. Quickly remembering his was driving, Mike pulled the truck onto the shoulder and turned off the engine. He pulled his hands from the wheel and rested one on the back of Adam's head, helping to guide his cock deeper into his throat. Mike removed his shirt and placed his other hand on Adam's stomach, teasing at the waistband of his pants.

Adam sat up and faced him. "You want to--" Before he could finish, Mike reached up and pulled his face in for a kiss. He had thrown caution to the wind, figuring if they'd already gone this far, he might as well go all the way. Mike broke off the kiss and helped Adam get his own shirt off over his head.

 

"I do want to," Mike whispered as he pushed on Adam's chest until he was leaning against the passenger door. Mike made quick work of removing Adam's pants and boxers, finding himself smiling as he looked down at the young man's throbbing dick. He'd seen it before in the dressing room, but it looked different under new circumstances -- he chuckled to himself as he wondered if it was the moonlight. Mike took a deep breath in and out before bringing his lips to the tip of Adam's cock and allowed it to slide inside.

Adam threw his head back and let out a low sound as his cock descended into Mike's throat. He certainly had not expected a reciprocation of any sort -- to be honest, he was surprised Mike hadn't punched him and left him on the side of the road. And yet, here they were, both almost completely naked, giving each other head on the side of the road. He closed his eyes and smiled.

Mike continued to work his lips up and down Adam's shaft, neither really sure how long it went on before Adam tensed sharply. Mike had pressed his left forefinger firmly against the pucker of Adam's ass and slid it inside. For a moment, Adam wanted to object, but as Mike worked it in and out, back and forth, he realized how it seemed to increase the intensity of the sensations coming from Mike's mouth on his cock. He let out a loud moan and Mike laughed - a difficult thing to do with a another man's dick in one's mouth. Mike sat up and continued to finger Adam's hole, watching his face while he worked. Adam's eyes were closed, but he was smiling and there was a slight twitch every time Mike pushed past his second knuckle. He slowly worked a second finger in and watched as Adam seemed to arch his back and welcome it inside. Mike leaned over and kissed Adam's neck, then slowly worked his lips across his chest, all the while pushing deeper into his ass.

Mike pulled away and wet his free hand with his mouth. He removed his fingers from Adam and encouraged him to roll over onto his stomach. Mike rubbed his hand on his own cock and let some saliva drip from his lips onto Adam's hole. He pressed the tip of his cock to Adam's ass. "Is this okay?" He realized he should probably ask before he suddenly worked in something larger than a finger.

"Please," Adam replied, suddenly unsure why he had the urge to push back onto his friend's dick. Everything was happening so fast, but none of it really felt wrong.

As requested, Mike slowly pushed himself inside. He could see Adam tense up as he slid further inside and he gripped Adam's hips firmly as he felt his waist touch the top of Adam's ass. After a few moments, Adam seemed to relax and Mike started to thrust in and out, enjoying the way Adam's body reacted with each inward thrust. It was a matter of minutes before he had increased the pace such that both had worked up a sweat. Mike could feel himself getting close, but he didn't want to stop - he was enjoying himself more than he could have imagined.

"I'm going to cum," he whispered in Adam's ear.

"Surely not inside me," Adam replied and squirmed a bit under Mike's hands.

"Oh, shit." Mike quickly pulled out, and just in time as white strands shot from his cock and lined Adam's back. Mike picked his boxers up from the floor of the cab and used them to wipe up the mess. Adam turned over and sat up in the passenger seat. "Sorry," Mike said with a weak smile.

Adam shrugged and smiled back. He put his right and onto his own cock and started stroking it. "Finish me off?"

Mike replaced Adam's hand with his own and leaned in to give him a kiss. He rubbed hard and fast, pressing his chest against Adam's so he could feel his breathing. It wasn't long before Adam shot his load across his own lap. Mike kissed him again and handed him his already soiled boxers.

"Oh, fuck!" Adam yelled as he started to wipe himself down. "Sorry, Mike." His eyes were fixed on a drop of cum that had landed on the seat cushion between them.

"No big deal," Mike replied with a shrug. "Cab could use a good cleaning anyway."

Adam relaxed a bit and finished cleaning himself off. He smiled at Mike while they sat in silence for a moment.

"Well, I guess I truly understand how much you appreciate me," Mike laughed.

"I told you," Adam replied. "Something tells me you appreciate me, too, though." He handed Mike's boxers back across the cab. Mike tossed them onto the floor and put his jeans back on.

"I guess I do." Mike leaned over to kiss Adam yet again before putting on his shirt. "You mind getting dressed, though? I've worked up a bit of an appetite."

Adam grinned as he put his clothes back on and fastened his seat belt.

"Oh, and Adam?" Mike asked as he started the engine and pulled back onto the highway. He placed his right hand on the seat between them.

"Yeah?"

"Feel free to show me how much you appreciate me anytime you'd like." He turned his head and winked at him.

"I plan to." Adam put his left hand on Mike's and smiled.


End file.
